


真澄

by isobe



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobe/pseuds/isobe





	真澄

出了上野车站之后，沿着马路往南走。才五月下旬，湿润的空气已经像梅雨季节来临般地沉淀，丝雨绵绵、雾霭重重。车站出口的前方有一个铺着铁路的大天桥，如大约周围建筑的三楼那么高，延伸到下方交错的斑马线和热闹的阿美横町商业街。在这条街，可以买到便宜新鲜的海鲜产品，还能够品尝到各种各样美味的水果。每家店铺的摊位在狭窄的街道两旁一字摆开，形成了一个热闹的集市。

杉崎未来从附近的天桥往下望，看得到许多动来动去的雨伞，如小钢珠的弹珠般。有黑色的，灰色的，半透明和银色的……有时，还会有一个印着三丽鸥图案的突然冒出。杉崎个人喜欢透明的雨伞，因为可以透过水滴仰望浑浊的天空，和回家路上附近老爷爷种的牵牛花。还是雨中的牵牛花最好看。

一列火车向前飞驰，在轨枕上哐叮哐叮地作响，使铁轨周围的空气弥漫着生锈的味道。

杉崎的脚步很闲适。她今天不必上补习班，于是和男朋友在池袋逛了一整个下午，顺便买了做晚餐要用到的菜。然而，因为她午休时为了帮助学生会处理一些后勤导致没时间吃饭，她此时实在饿得发慌。

见桥脚一家挂着「烤乌贼饼」招牌的小店，店面仅一叠大小，杉崎兴致勃勃地走了下去。烤乌贼饼的台子面向马路，后面坐着一个五十岁左右的胖女人，正在看报。店内看来是卖零食的，但没见到小孩子的身影，可能是因为太晚了。

「老板娘，给我烤一片。」杉崎出声招呼，躲到了小小的天蓬下避雨。

中年妇人急忙合起报纸。「好，来了来了。」

妇人站起身，把报纸放在板凳上。杉崎灵巧地重新整理盘起的秀发，瞄了一下那份报纸，看到「东京高中生陆续卖淫赚外快」的标题，旁边以小字则写道「大多案件牵连男高校生」。

从标题和副标题，可知该报告描述着近来当地人人都知的恶劣社会问题。确实，最近有太多令人不堪的报导叙述着与杉崎年龄差不多的高中生以卖身来维持经济收入，有的是为了养家糊口，大多却仅仅是为了积存零花钱。论顾客，有孤独的家庭主妇，还有觉得生活乏味的上班族，连六十岁以上的董事长都有。但令人难解的是，九成以上的涉及者居然是稚嫩的男生，也由于这个原因，男性性教育和「自残男子主义」的话题正趁热打铁地潜入大众媒体。

不知道自己的学校里有没有这种情况？杉崎看着报纸想。

烤乌贼饼的两片铁板由铰链连在一起，夹住裹了面粉和蛋汁的乌贼，再利用铁板加热。烧烤乌贼的味道激起了食欲。

充分加热后，老板娘打开铁板，又圆又扁的脆饼黏在其中一片铁板上。她涂上薄薄的酱汁，对折，再以咖啡色纸包起来，说声「好了」，把饼递给杉崎。

杉崎看了看写着「烤乌贼饼一百元」的牌子，付了钱。老板娘亲切地给她又塞了一个，说：「女孩儿长得可真漂亮，就当阿姨送你的啦。」

「啊……谢谢。」杉崎害羞地脸红，微微笑着，顺手把第二个乌贼饼放入书包。

「再来哦！」离开时，她听到老板娘的呼喊。

在平常，杉崎根本不会边走边吃，因为这完全不符合她的形象。 但今天，或许是因为天气的缘故，车站周围的人并不多，所以没有必要担心被同学看到，而在细雨中就算被看到了也不能认定是她。

杉崎走到了铁轨天桥底下，抖了抖雨伞，将书包夹在腿间。

她和今井圣治从开学以来已经交往了大概一个月之多，但仍是没达到去对方家拜访的亲密度。虽然开学典礼没过几天就开始交往似乎很奇怪，但两人也说不上是陌生关系的了。杉崎和今井一直都是名列前茅的优等生，到去年为止担当学生委员会的主要席位，升学年级更是成绩上的竞争对手。在同一种环境活跃的人，难免会有交集。

今井长得特别好看，既聪明又受欢迎，和向来娴静的杉崎在一起可说是才子佳人地般配。杉崎能和这么优秀的男生交往，她当然很惬意，做梦都想不到升入高三能和他同班，更别说同桌。然而，他们和班里的同学并不是很熟，时刻保持着一定的距离和说不出的优越感。大家也就自然地将他们配对：那两个总是婉拒班级活动、既遥不可及又有些小傲娇的优等生。

半小时前，他们搭着山手线回家。今井在聊天时突然提出这个星期六要和杉崎约会。

「嗯？怎么？」杉崎笑着说。

「交往好久了，却没好好地出去玩一次。」今井抓住悬挂在上方的吊环扶手，往前靠拢。那个时间段正是山手线的高峰期。「你想去哪里？」

「星期六不是有补习班吗？」

「不去也无所谓吧，反正期中考试刚结束。」

杉崎觉得此话有道理，便垂下眼睛。「听说涩谷有一家很可爱的甜点店。」

「是吗？那就去那儿吧。」

「嗯，好。」

虽然这段谈话很短暂，因为说完今井就到站了，但杉崎回顾情形时嘴角还是不禁上扬。由于车厢很挤，今井把唯一找到的位置让给了她，绅士地选择站立在她面前。当电车急转弯时，他的身躯还不时地向前倾斜，小腿撞到杉崎的膝盖；他的体香很好闻。

杉崎此刻闻了闻衣领，以为沾上了今井的味道却迎来乌贼饼的油炸味。

她突然觉得有谁在盯着她，便转过了头，眼见一个和她年龄差不多大的陌生人，又或许比她小一点。湿漉漉的刘海遮住了脸庞，所以杉崎看不出是男生还是女生，尽管单薄的体型因湿透的白衬衫而勾勒得清晰可见。

「有什么事吗？」杉崎问道，故作镇定。

陌生人没有回答，只见左手插入秀发中，头微微向右，发丝在他的纤纤玉指间滑过，露出了半张清秀的脸。他的一举一动极为迷人，有着这个年龄不该有的妩媚。

真是个好看的女孩子，杉崎想。

尴尬地吃完手里的乌贼饼，她正要转身离开，却感受到袖子被人轻轻一扯。

「能……给我吃的吗？」陌生人的声线比想象中的还要低。

「啊……」

很是诧异，杉崎忽然想起了包里的另一个乌贼饼。这个人八成是目睹到零食店的老板娘多送给了她一个。

杉崎将它取出，一时太惊讶而忘了说敬语。「你要……这个？」

陌生人点了点头。

「啊……好的。」杉崎把乌贼饼递过。

那个人开始狼吞虎咽，仿佛好几天都没吃上饭了。杉崎向下看，发现他的鞋子破旧不堪。

「你几岁了？」

「十七岁。」陌生人边吃边回答。杉崎觉得他的吃相有点可爱。

「咦，和我一样大啊。这么晚了，你在外面干什么？」

他给了杉崎脸色，似乎在反问：那你为什么在外面？

「我说啊，以后可别跟陌生的人要吃的了，如果我是坏人怎么办？」

「我知道你不是。」

「啊？」

「你显然是高中女生啊。」

杉崎忘了自己还身着校服，苦笑了一下。「哦，对。」

陌生人很快就吃完了乌贼饼，把牛皮纸揉成一团。

「所以……你能让我在你家留宿吗？」他问道。

「什么？」

「我可以去你家住吧？」

荒谬的请求来得太突然，杉崎不知所措。「怎么搞的？我跟你你又不认识。」

「是这样，但我今晚没地方过夜。」

杉崎觉得他用「仆」的自称有点奇怪。

「所以你为什么觉得一个陌生的高中女生会答应你？」

「因为姐姐看起来是好人啊。」

在细细密密的雨雾中，他的浅笑如撒娇，令杉崎想到了猫咪。

「你平时睡哪儿？」

「嗯……公园。」

「啊？你无家可归吗？」

「嗯。」

在东京这样的大都市，青少年离家出走的情况并不少见。杉崎想起去年班上的铃木同学也曾由于和父母吵架而「消失」过，并且造成了大骚动。那时，她担任班长的职位，没有及时注意到异常的她感到十分的自责，还偷偷哭了好几天。

「走，我带你去派出所。」

「不要。」

「哪有未成年人流落街头的？你爸妈肯定在担心你。」

「我……没有父母。」

听闻此话，杉崎顿时哑口无言。注视着眼前伶俜的身影，她单纯地感到惋惜，心中的某处非常渴望给他慰藉，如同小时候遇到流浪猫的保护欲。

「你叫什么名字？」

「真澄。」

「真澄酱啊……那只能待一晚哦。」

「真的吗？太好了。」

「但，真的只能待一晚。」

「嗯！」

真澄嫣然一笑，紧紧地抱住杉崎的手臂，使她感到一阵冰冷爬过背脊。好像碰到了麻烦的事情，该怎么办好呢？还是去警察局比较好吧，她打着雨伞想。不过，似乎和今井又有话题可聊了。


End file.
